Human Again
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: Katherine never thought that she would be human again but thanks to her doppleganger, she is human once again. She sits down to think about everything she has done in her long life, waiting for her former lover to meet up with her. How will Elijah take Katherine being human again.


**Human Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaires.**

Never in the five hundred years that I have been around that would I have thought that _this_ was possibly nor did I ever want it back. Sighing deeply knowing that there is no way to get out of this situation if you can call it that. "Katerina." My head snap up at the sound of _his_ voice, there he stood in all his glory being as noble as I first met him all those years ago. "Elijah." I whisper back knowing that he could hear me. The dark hair man stares down at me with a bit of curiosity in his eyes "How did you end up like…this?" he jesters with his hand at me being human again. A smirk crept on my face "You know how much of a bitch my Doppelganger can be." I replied swiftly to him. Elijah frowns at my answer "You haven't changed and you never will." He said turning to walk away from me.

I jolt out of my seat to grab his arm "Wait, Elijah, I'm" I pause for a moment causing him to turn his head to look at me questionably "I'm sorry. I'm just upset about being human again." By the time I finish my sentence I have release my hold on his arm. He stood there peering at me wondering if what I am saying is true and I huff out of annoyance "Katerina," he starts, "You would think being given this once and a lifetime chance at being human, being _normal_ would be you appreciate things. As I can see that you are the same lonely girl waiting to get the upper hand on every situation." He finishes coldly before walking off once again.

My heart broke with every word he said, even though he is right, it still doesn't make it any easier hearing that from the one that you love or loved. Warm liquid ran down my cheeks, I gasp in surprise to find that I am crying, I let out a lonely whimper as I watch his form disappear "I will always love you Elijah." I whisper knowing that there might be a slight chance that he heard me. Sighing once more I place a few bills on the table that I was occupying for this little meeting before leaving the café all together.

Feeling the crisp air of fall on my expose arms made me shiver a little, I rub them a little trying to fight the cold since I am human now. _Great even being human I still manage to piss off the only person who has ever cared for me._ I thought bitterly. Not wasting another minute, I decided to walk towards the Salvatore's boarding house to seek shelter, since I have nowhere else to go.

**Elijah's POV**

As I approach the small café that Katerina wants to meet me at, I see her sitting at a table by herself looking almost _human_. I haven't seen her look so vulnerable not since the first time I saw her. Since she looks so lost in thought might as well make my presence known "Katerina." She snaps her head in the direction of my voice, I try to hide the smirk knowing that I can hear her human heart flutter, it seem that I still have an impact on her. "Elijah." She whispers, lucky I could hear her with my vampire hearing. Wanting to know how she ended up being human again, I look at her curiously before asking "How did you end up like…this?" I jester with my hand at her being human again.

A smirk crept on his lovely face, being the old signature Katherine smirk, "You know how much of a bitch my Doppelganger can be." She sounds almost please by the swift reply she gave me. I frown down at her clearly displease by her answer "You haven't changed and you never will." I told her before turning back around to walk away from her selfish games. _I always fall for her tricks, she has never changed. _I thought sadly before I could get very far I felt a soft hand grabbing ahold of my arm. I turn to look to see who dares touch an Original to see Katherine staring at me with pleading eyes, my breath caught in my throat as I see the hidden pain in her chocolate-brown eyes. "Wait, Elijah, I'm" I gave her a questionable look, waiting for her to continue what she is trying to say to me, "I'm sorry. I'm just upset about being human again." By the time she was finish I notice that she let go of my arm and I like at her in wonder but remembering that she is the same lost little girl that my brother tried to use to break his curse and the same girl that I have fallen in love with and still in love with.

"Katerina," I start, "You would think being given this once and a lifetime chance at being human, and being _normal_ would be you appreciate things. As I can see that you are the same lonely girl waiting to get the upper hand on every situation." I finish coldly and turning around once again to walk away from her. I know that I was being cold toward her but I could no longer stand being in her presences if she isn't going to embrace the second chance that she has at living a normal life even if it force upon her. Even though my heart is breaking with every step that I am taking further away from the woman I love, I swear I heard a faint whisper _"I will always love you Elijah."_ Follow by the scent of salt. I knew at this moment that she is indeed crying but I couldn't be sure as of why she is, Katerina is a mystery that could never be solved even if I were to try we both know that someone will be heartbroken.

**Normal POV**

Watching two people who are in love walk away from each other is one of most heartbreaking things anyone could have witness. One a woman who never wanted to become human again, meaning that she is weak and gives into her pain and other emotions that follow such as heartbreak from her former lover. Another only wishes that his former lover would see that this is the perfect opportunity to have a chance what being normal, being human again would mean that you can have a family and grow old together with the love of your life. Neither one could understand the other's concern but maybe one day in the future when they meet again, they might be able to understand one's concerns but until then they will forever walk away from one and another with hearts heavy with ache for each other.

**If someone would like to be my beta that would be awesome! I would like to continue to write more and I know it has been a very long time so please be gentle in the reviews. I know that my grammar isnt the best hence why i am seeking out a beta to help me in the future. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks,**

**DarknessQueen12**


End file.
